


Adrenaline

by prowriter13



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowriter13/pseuds/prowriter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the beginning of the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I'd had this story posted on other websites and figured I'd share it with all of you. Comment how you feel about it or if you have any advice or questions. Thanks you guys. Bye

“It’s not my fault, Maria.” His words would echo in my ears as a memory I wish I’d be able to forget but never will.  
“But Ty, James hates it there. They hurt him.” My adoptive mother’s voice, who’d soothed me during my tantrums and kept me from blowing up on everyone and everything when I was younger, would always be calming to me when these moments played back in my head and would always remind me that someone cared.  
“I would be fired if I don’t hand it over. We’d lose everything. They’d probably kill me and it if it gets away. That’s my job, guarding it.” Suddenly there would be a change in his voice. I wasn’t there to see it, but I heard it. I knew he’d had a change of mind, if even for a second. “I knew you’d get attached to it. I knew it would happen when we took it. I asked them not to give it to us for long, but you begged. You begged and now it’s older and you don’t want to give it back.”  
“Stop calling him “it!” He’s a person! Your son!” My adopted mother raised her voice, making me have to strain to hear my adopted father’s next words.  
“No, he’s government property. He was made in a lab. He’s not mine.” Suddenly I heard the echo of footsteps and the sound of a door slamming. I knew they belonged to Maria. They were quieter than Tyler’s, who I knew from the way they woke me when he tiptoed out the house early in the morning on workdays. The footsteps continued down to the kitchen, which was two floors below, until Maria walked through the kitchen door, revealing the tears that were ruining her eye makeup.  
She was surprised to see me, sitting on the counter, which I knew she’d complain about later, but said nothing at the moment.  
“Oh.” She walked over to the sink, hiding her face as if I hadn’t already seen. “I thought you were at Paul’s.”  
Paul would always be the face I could never remember, but a name I could never forget. He’d lived on the base with me since I was young. My father and his mother working together brought us closer, one never being somewhere without the other. I’d find out about his death a year after I stopped seeing him. Suicide for reasons unknown.  
“I was,” I’d respond. “But his sister came home.” My adopted mother would nod in understanding. “Plus, I’d heard Tyler say my name.” She’d freeze before turning around to look at me, no longer hiding her emotions behind her back.  
“Oh,” She repeated.  
“I’m not going back to the doctor’s.” I spoke, knowing that the place I’d visited monthly wasn’t the same doctor as my friends went to. I was too smart for them to hide that from me.  
“Your hearing’s gotten better.” I knew she was trying to change the subject, but I didn’t let her.  
“I’m. Not. Going. Back,” I repeated. She took a step toward me. I repeated myself again, this time raising my voice. My hands begin to shake and my heart rate went up, a warning that bad things would happen very soon.  
“Hush, baby,” She’d say with her comforting voice.  
“I’m not-” That’s when she made me mistake of touching me.  
I felt my entire body go numb and the world went red as I stared at my adopted mother. She seemed to move in slow motion as I grabbed her arm and shoved her away from me, but instead of taking a step backwards or even falling she went through a wall.  
That was the beginning of the end.


End file.
